Storms
by Misanagi
Summary: Once in a while, even under the worse circumstances, there is time to stop and contemplate something beautiful.


**Storms**

**By Misanagi**

Rating: PG

Pairing: 24

Warnings: TWT, Quatre's POV

Summary: Once in a while, even under the worse circumstances, there is time to stop and contemplate something beautiful.

Word Count: 704

Thanks to Anne for the quick beta.

Notes: For Alleyprowler. (Written for the LJ drabble meme.)

* * *

The water was falling rapidly from the sky. Big drops crashed on to the gray stones and were broken into tiny ones, finally becoming part of the puddle on the grass. The dim light of the moon reflected on the crystal drops, making them glow. The wind was blowing and the leaves on the trees were swinging from one side to another, some of them too weak to stand the constant brush of the storm, and flaying away in the unmerciful weather.

It would have been beautiful and, under any other circumstances, I would have stood and watched for hours. Earth never ceases to amaze me; every small thing is part of this web of miracles that make a planet and all of them are beautiful somehow. Sadly enough, I was too busy trying not to fall on the muddy ground, and avoiding bullets, to stop and contemplate nature.

Duo was in front of me, running quickly and holding his weapon with both hands. We were both dashing into the woods, hoping to lose the OZ soldiers. We had destroyed half their base; I could see why they would like to take reprisals against the perpetrators.

However, Duo and I were in no mood to get captured and possibly killed. The mission had taken most of the night. We were tired, sweaty, cold, wet and hungry, and we knew that we weren't going to get to rest any time soon. When you are fighting a war the decisions are simple: keep going or die.

So we ran. I don't know for how long, but by the time we stopped I couldn't feel my legs. We couldn't hear anymore footsteps behind us, and the shooting had already stopped; we were safe, even if it was only for a while.

The rain was still falling steadily and we were forced to find shelter beneath a large tree. Duo was blue and I was shivering. We were both soaked and our wet clothes no longer provided any protection against the cold.

I leaned against the trunk of the tree and rubbed my hands together, trying to get some feeling back into them. I felt Duo holding my arm and pulling me closer to him. "Come here, Cat. If you get close to me we can both have some cover from the wind."

I nodded and let my shoulder touch his; the closeness was a little comforting but I was still shivering and my hands refused to warm. "This is going to be a long night," I said, looking at the moon. "We probably should keep moving but I'm afraid that we won't last much longer if we insist on running in the rain." I pushed my knees closer to my body. "The storm is good in a way; they won't be looking for us now. They probably think we are dead."

Duo chuckled. "Like we would give them the satisfaction."

Of course we wouldn't. We were Gundam pilots and we were not going to die, at least not yet. "I ha- hate the cold," I stuttered, as another shiver ran down my spine.

Duo put his arm around me and moved me closer to him. I let my head rest on his wet shoulder and smiled at the little warmth Duo's embrace provided. "Thanks," I whispered, and circled my arms around his waist, hopping to help him get warm too.

I noticed him shifting but it wasn't until his lips lay on mine that I understood why. It was nothing more than a gentle brush, cold lips caressing mine for a moment, before the touch disappeared.

I blinked a couple of times and looked at him; my ability to speak had been lost for a moment. Duo smiled but his eyes seemed sad. "Uh, let me guess; I crossed a line." He was using a playful tone but I wasn't easily fooled; he was hurt.

I licked my lips before I smiled back at him. This time the kiss lasted longer, and in that moment the cold, the night, and even the war were forgotten. I closed my eyes, enjoying the feeling, and knowing that when I opened them again, the storm would be waiting for us.

- The End


End file.
